


Anything For You

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Hostage Situations, M/M, Robbery, Thief Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles was in a grocery store when suddenly he gets taken as a hostage.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Kinda silly but had to get it out of my system. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles was staring at the shelf for last five minutes, not been able to choose between dark chocolate or white chocolate. He loved white chocolate but his husband always preferred dark. He shrugged grabbing both the bars and dropped it in the cart. Stiles continued down the aisle until he reached the area with the fridges and this time he didn't hesitate to grab six can of chilled beers, three bottles of apple juice and a medium can of Coca-Cola

Stiles stood infront of chips section and started filling his basket with all variety of flavour. A smile formed on his face when he picked his husband's favourite pack of chips. Next he picked up few canned tins and walked towards the counter

The cashier of the store had been watching him amused, wincing every time Stiles hit one of the shelves with his cart he was dragging around mindlessly. Stiles smiled as he started unloading all his items one by one. He waited until the final amount flashed on the screen and took his two bags

"That will be 145 dollars" informed the man

Stiles nodded adjusting his bags. He was about to pull his wallet when the front door opened with loud bang and a man stormed inside holding a gun "DON'T MOVE!" 

Derek pulled his hoodie up as he made sure no one was looking around. He gripped the knife tightly with his fingers and took a deep breath. He was going to do this and make his husband happy. He pushed the front door and darkened his eyes "DON'T MOVE!"

Stiles's eyes widened with fear as he shared a look with the man behind the counter. Derek quickly moved forward before Stiles could take a step back. Next thing Stiles knew an arm restraining him across his chest and a sharp knife pointed on his neck.

Stiles froze. He wanted to struggle. He wanted to run and get away from the pointed blade, from this insane guy who right now was holding him hostage but Derek tightened his hold "Nobody moves or else I'll slit his throat!" 

There were barely five people in the store and all of them were shaking with fear. Stiles clutched the bags tightly finding some kind of support from them "Lo.. look man I prefer to keep my throat intact" 

"Shut up!" hissed Derek. He saw the cashier was trying to hit the secret button "Hey! No funny business or he's a dead"

"I'm not planning on dying today" murmured Stiles and Derek turned to him, bringing the knife closer to his face "You see today is my birthday and my husband's planning to...." 

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Derek warned by pressing the tip of the knife earning a gasp from his hostage

"Shutting up" gulped Stiles and closed his eyes at the sight of sharp blade. Derek looked at man behind the counter "Give me all the money now!" 

"What?" shook the man holding his hands in surrender "But..." 

Stiles glared at him "C'mon man...my life is at stake here. Don't play if's and but's card. Please give him what he wants. I don't want to die...not on my birthday!"

Derek squeezed Stiles harder with his arm silencing him once more "You're lucky it's my husband's birthday too otherwise you'd be lying dead on the floor for being such a chatter box"

"Dont you think this is little extreme method to get a gift for your husband" 

Derek pressed the knife a little hard and Stiles shut his mouth. He then glared at the cashier "Do I've repeat? Give me all your money!"

The man nodded taking a key out from his pocket. He fumbled opening the drawer which made Derek angry "Hurry up!" 

Stiles nodded "Yeah hurry up!

"I'm so...sorry. It seems to be stuck" said the cashier and Stiles looked up a little and pointed at a button "Why not you try that button" 

The man almost gave a glare 

"Just trying to speed things" Stiles pointed at the knife with his eyes. The cashier opened the drawer and quickly placed all the cash in a bag. He extended his hand "Here I got it all" 

Derek nudged Stiles "Take it"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"My hands are already kinda full"

"Just shut up and take the bags!"

"But he didn't even pay for the groceries" the cashier protested and earned a glare from Derek. Stiles snatched the bag "Yeah right...be a selfish man when someone's life is in danger. You kinda deserve to be robbed" 

Derek started pulling Stiles back with him and threatened again "Nobody moves! I swear I'll kill him!" he kept pulling Stiles until they were out of the store. Derek dragged his hostage towards a car, opened the back door and pushed Stiles in who stumbled with all the bags. Derek slammed the door shut and waved a bye to the cashier who had come running out of the store and saw him call someone, probably cops

"Poor guy" said the man holding the cell to his ear "God knows what the kidnapper will do to him. Yeah.. Hello 911? I want to report a robbery and a kidnapping" 

 

 

 

Stiles looked into front mirror and stared at Derek 

Derek looked into front mirror and stared at Stiles

Not a minute later Derek swirled around and pressed hard on the brakes. Pulling Stiles out of the car Derek lunged forward and pressed his lips against the other. Stiles gaped as Derek proceeded to kiss Stiles thoroughly, pressing his body fully against him. Finally he broke apart panting slightly and gazed into Stiles's eyes "Happy Birthday Babe" he smiled 

Stiles smiled fondly wrapping his arms around Derek's neck "Thank you hubby" 

"Did you get my favourite chips?" 

"With cold beers"

Derek smirked "Time to celebrate your birthday" he picked Stiles up who wrapped his legs around his waist and giggled "Don't forget our anniversary is in two months. I want a diamond ring" he raised his finger with a broad smile

Derek kissed Stiles holding him against the car "Anything for you" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
